


Hey Kiddo!

by Senowolf



Series: Oh Sabriel, Oh Destiel~! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sam Ships It, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Gabriel has gone missing for a month and a half and Sam is worried and also annoyed because Cas and Dean just won't get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Kiddo!

**Author's Note:**

> READ.COMMENT.KUDOS

Sam was currently walking away from Dean and Cas who where doing the googoo eyes again for the literal millionth time ever, he'd gotten rather uncomfortable just standing there in a silence obviously meaning he should leave. 

Not to mention it had started to rain. 

'Gol why can't they just get a room and do the birds and the bees already.' Sam thought as he passed the Impala on his way to the hotel they had stopped at. 

His hair was borderline soaking when he pushed the door open to come face to face with a girl with a buzz cut. He smiled warmly at her because even though she might have had a buzz cut and a nose piercing she was in fact very beautiful. 

"Hi. Room for just one? Or is that other fella coming this way with you?" Asked the woman. 

Without looking back Sam nodded while he got out his credit card from Dean's wallet which he'd given him before he'd walked away. Handing the piece of plastic over he looked around the hotel noting that it was a better one than the others he and Dean had been too in the past. 

He huffed a breath out of chills and snapped back to attention when the woman handed him back the card and a key that had a 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign attached to the end. 

Sam smiled an awkward smile muttering a thank you as he headed off to the room number on the key. Hearing the animated 'ding dong' of the door bell along with the woman asking Dean if he'd need a key, not being able to hear his response he kept walking. 

He ended having to take the elevator up two floors so he was on the right floor. Laughing when he heard the soft chime of Dean coming up the elevator after he'd gotten off and was about to turn a corner. 

He came to a stop outside of room 234 sighing tiredly while unlocking the door. The door swung open and he walked in eyes widening at how nice this was. He went into the bathroom and blushed when he saw a very 'suggesting' tub that was built into the floor. No doubt Dean would use it just for fun. Going over to the mirror he stared at himself for awhile- rain water dripping down his wet locks- until his curiosity of Dean's whereabouts got the better of him. 

Sam frowned and came out of the bathroom, nearly jumping through the roof when he saw Gabriel standing in the door with a single red rose in hand. 

"Hey Kiddo." Gabe smiled with sincerity. 

Sam blinked once before saying loudly, "Gabe!?" He exclaimed in both surprise and anger. 

Gabriel's smile falters just a bit on the corner at the very, very angry Moose in front of him. He took a step forward, stopping when Sam held up a finger in a way of saying 'No.' 

"Sam....? Are you oka-"

"Do I look okay to you Gabe? Do I really?" Sam asked in a deathly quiet voice. 

Gabriel remained quiet for a moment before he tilted his head in confusion. 

"No don't do that Gabe, don't act dumb okay. Just don't." Sam said, his eyes beginning to sting around the edges. 

"Sammy I don't know what I-" Sam cut the golden eyes Angel off. 

"You were gone, for weeks. A month and a half to be exact and don't say or give a sign at all that you are here. You didn't answer me when I prayed to you and you didn't show up when Cas tried to contact you. Look, the point is that you were gone, and you didn't say anything to anyone. You didn't tell me or-" Sam struggled through his ranting and tremors worked their way into his speech until he was looking at the ceiling with hands on his hips in an attempt to hold back his emotions. 

Running a hand over his mouth he continued. 

"You were gone and I had no reason to think you were coming back. I thought that you had left for good. Or worse, I thought that someone had-" Sam looked at Gabriel now, his brown eyes glistening.

"I thought you'd been killed-I thought-I-" Sam cut off as his shoulders began to shake with his emotions that had built up over the past month of no sign from Gabriel. 

The shorter Angel stood shocked for a minute before he realized that his large and rather cute boyfriend was crying. He felt his heart snag on something as he took the few steps forward to close the gap between them, the rose forgotten on the floor. He gently grabbed Sam by the sides of his face and forced him to look at him. 

"Hey, Sammy shhhh.....I'm here now. I'm right here Kiddo. I'm okay. No one has hurt me or killed me, I'm way to tricky for that." Gabriel now held Sam's head against his neck, feeling tears drip onto the soft yet strong skin there. 

Sam moved his hands to grip at Gabe's shoulder blades, as though feeling whether he was real or not. They remained like that for a bit until Sam pulled them towards the large king bed, it was the only bed in the room. Sam kicked his boots and clothes off till he was left in his red plaid boxers. Gabriel stayed mostly dressed besides taking his shoes and worn green jacket off. They now lay facing each other, knees touching and hands nearly breaching each other. 

"I'm sorry I jumped on you like that. I just-I had so much pain and anger and worry built up that it all came spilling out I guess...." Sam spoke quietly. 

"No, Sam I-" the Angel paused, "I'm sorry that I was gone so long...I'm so sorry that I didn't say anything...but mostly, I'm sorry that I worried you like I did. I never want to make you worry like that again. Especially after seeing you break...." It was above a whisper but it came straight from the Angel's heart. 

"Hm well it is horrible to experience.......Heh to lighten the mood just a bit, I guess I also kinda missed the sex...." Sam broke the painful tension, smiling. 

Gabriel full on laughed, rolling on his back and looking back at his human with a smirk. 

"Only kinda? Or does that secretly mean a lot?" Gabe's smirk grew into a Cheshire grin when Sam blushed. 

"No....I meant kinda." The taller male retorted while looking at the fluffy white comforter below him. 

"Hmmmm...wanna test that theory Kiddo?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Sam blushed but spoke in a voice full of need and desire. 

"Yes, but don't call me Kiddo in bed, also if Dean comes crashing in here when im screaming than um....I'm gonna have to ban you. Because I know Dean would get revenge for burning his eyes." Sam giggled. 

"Hah, probably by having totally noisless sex with my dear baby brother Castiel." Gabe said matter-of-factly. 

"Ughn-Don't talk about them when your about to fuck me." Sam whined. 

Gabriel laughed as he rolled on top of Sam, pulling the sheets over them as he began a long night of ravaging his deprived human.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff. So what did you think?


End file.
